True Genocide
Now we all know that Undertale was rated one of the best games of all time, with comedic, true and real-world issues such as homosexual relationships, social anxiety, and depression. But the game has one of the darkest routes to go through as well. Genocide. For those who don't know, the Genocide Route is where you kill everything. You CANNOT miss any enemies. If you do, the genocide route will not be completed fully. But there is a True Pacifist Ending, so... What if there was a true genocide? I thought of this for DAYS I was thinking about trying to complete this. So I tried multiple methods. Well, fortunately, it worked, but unfortunately, I was SCARRED with a dark memory. Basically what I did was once I erased the underground, I waited for an hour. Once the hour was up, I went back to my computer with a text on the screen that was shaking... But blood red that reads "So... You decided to stay? After I killed you. You're back?" A text box with a "YES" or "NO" option appeared. I was creeped out, but I had JUST found my answer to this, so I couldn't stop now. I selected "YES" and a text with the same font appeared "Well, time to finish this... D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R" Sans appeared. I remember killing sans the first time. The mark was on his chest. But when Sans appeared, he was blood red and covered in scars and bruises. Now I know what Underfell is. Undefell is a game where all monsters will try to murder you. I suggest that Frisk went on to repeatedly hit and attack Sans' BODY. Undertale was dark on its own, but this was over the top. But once again, I had just finally found a way to find this! So I couldn't stop! Sans said "I thought you were done with my corpse. I guess there's nothing good enough for you." Flashes of the bosses I killed appeared on the screen with a demonic chant. The words I heard was "Uoy dellik lla fo ruoy sdneirf" I thought this was a part of this supposed (Easter Egg) But I'll get to that after I tell this story. I fought this "Sans" and me... I killed him. After his health bar was empty, the screen faded to black. After, it shifted to a screen that seems DooM-like (First Person) of Frisk stabbing Sans repeatedly with blood coming out of a skeleton. This made no sense. During this scene, texts in the same font appeared saying "HE WILL KILL YOU!" and "YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!" After this, Chara appeared. She seemed like she was in her jumpscare face, but her jumpsuit was covered in blood, presumably from killing Frisk... But frisk wasn't dead. Chara had a shaking but green text that said "I knew we could work together! Good job... BUDDY!" Then Frisk was slicing Chara with the red streak. Chara had a red hole with black in the center. A number of 9s appeared, and Chara said in the same blood red shaking text "So... My... Replacement... You will burn in hell" I never touched this game again, even if my fans of youtube pressure me to play it, I will never touch that game EVER AGAIN. Now if you recall a part of this creepypasta, I said there was a song that plays. It has a backward text as I wrote it. I played it in an audio file and it turns out the chants reversed are saying "You killed all of your friends". The Undertale credits appeared... But bloody and covered in white powder.